Jurassic Marsh - Day 9
One Seven |Flag = Three |Plant = |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Jurassic Marsh - Day 8 |after = Jurassic Marsh - Day 10 |image = Jurassic Marsh - Day 9, 10.png |Loc = Jurassic Marsh}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Penny! I just remembered how much I love silent letters! (Penny appears) Penny: Coincidentally, User Dave, a flock of Pterodactyls is approaching. Crazy Dave: Pterodactyls? That's ptotally pterrific! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty The pterodactyl is possibly the hardest dinosaur to deal with, especially in this level. Pterodactyls bring a Jurassic Zombie, Conehead, Buckethead, or Fossilhead to the first column, switching their direction and making the zombies act like the Prospector Zombie; however, Prospector Zombies differs greatly from these backwards zombies because the player cannot use Blover to blow them away, which means once a zombie is taken, it is guaranteed to bring it to the closest column to the house. The zombie walks away from the house, but can still be killed, unlike zombies walking away from the house affected by Hypno-shroom. Plus, many pterodactyls are present, mostly two at a time, so Perfume-shroom cannot be used to affect all of them. The only offensive plants are Primal Peashooter and Potato Mine, which makes this level a bit more trickier. It is suggested to use Instant Recharge on Perfume-shroom. Waves 2 |note1 = Skips to wave 2 immediately |zombie2 = 2 2 |zombie3 = 4 3 |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = 1 3 5 2 4 1 3 5 |note4 = First flag |special4 = 3 |zombie5 = 3 2 4 |zombie6 = 1 5 1 5 |note6 = 100% Plant Food |special6 = 1 |zombie7 = 4 5 1 2 3 |zombie8 = 2 4 5 1 4 1 5 3 |note8 = Second flag |special8 = 4 1 5 |zombie9 = 3 1 2 4 5 |note9 = 100% Plant Food |zombie10 = 2 4 2 4 |special10 = 2 4 |zombie11 = 2 4 3 1 1 5 5 |zombie12 = 1 1 3 5 5 3 2 4 1 5 2 3 4 |note12 = Final flag |special12 = 3 1 5}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *Take out the first few zombies with Potato Mines. *Place the Primal Wall-nuts in the ninth column to stop dinosaurs from interacting with zombies. *You will want two columns of Sun-shrooms, assuming yours is at a low level (less than four). *If a pterodactyl picks up a zombie (or any Dino-Zombie interaction happens), just Perfume-shroom it. **If this fails and a zombie starts eating one of your Sun-shrooms, immediately dig it up (for the sun refund) and replace it with a Primal Peashooter. Once the zombie begins eating the next Sun-shroom, the Primal Peashooter will (eventually) knock the zombie "back", throwing it into a more vulnerable position, eventually landing it in a place where the other plants can possibly kill it. ***Once you take care of that, if that happens, then replace the Sun-shroom as soon as you can. *Later into the level you may want to start replacing your second Sun-shroom column with Primal Peashooters. Gallery JM9 1st flag EP.png|First flag by JM9 2nd flag EP.png|Second flag by Electric Plants JM9 3rd flag EP.png|Third flag by Electric Plants JM9 done EP.png|Done by Electric Plants IMG 0027.PNG|By JM9.PNG|By . Note: I used Primal Wall-nut at the first column from the right in order to keep zombies away from dinosaurs. Screenshot_2016-10-03-21-19-50.png|By Screenshot_2016-12-16-13-10-59.png|By SOJM9.PNG|By 5E751D0E-BB66-4D71-B10D-297214C90E76.png|By Astephen542 Walkthroughs Plants Vs Zombies 2 Jurassic Marsh Day 9 Jurassic Marsh Day 9 Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Dinosaur Pterodactyl - Jurassic Marsh Day 9 (Ep.302)|By How would you rate Jurassic Marsh - Day 9's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Locked and Loaded Category:Brain Busters